The present invention relates to the adjustment of the inclination of the headlights of an automobile.
More precisely, it proposes a semi-automatic system of adjustment in which the corrections of the inclination of the headlights are obtained by means of motor-reduction gears.
French Pat. No. 1 259 442 in particular discloses a type of automatic adjustment in which a headlight is fixed on a base movable about a horizontal axis of rotation, said base being provided with a threaded recess in which is placed a threaded extension coupled to the shaft of a servomotor, the headlights then being moved simultaneously by a mechanical cable or connecting rod system or a hydraulic system.
A major drawback of devices of this type resides in the fact that, if in fact the headlight directly associated with the servomotor is suitably adjusted, the controlled adjustment of the second headlight may not be precise due to the device connecting the two headlights together.